


One Big Distraction

by HotterInHell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Control, Desperation, Drabble, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotterInHell/pseuds/HotterInHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by lcfayctte - omorashi fic where John is suffering and Alex just lies on top of him, kneading his stomach leaving John whining and trying to twist away, but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Distraction

“Alex please,” John whined, wiggling in a desperate attempt to find a position that would ease the pressure in his bladder. He knew Alex was into this, god _he_ was into this, but he’d never pushed himself like this before. They’d talked about doing this for a few weeks; Alex said he had wanted it and god if John hadn’t _begged_ for it after that, you’d be wrong. So that left John squirming on the couch next to Alex who was typing away at his laptop giving no attention to John whatsoever and John loved every second of it. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t terrify him that maybe he couldn’t hold it, because it did. The pressure was so intense, John was sure that he couldn’t hold on much longer and that’s when he shoved his hands in between his legs and began rutting against them, trying frantically to relieve some of the heaviness in his bladder.

“Hands away.” Alex ordered, his eyes never leaving his screen. The room was filled with the clicking sounds from the keyboard and the whimpering from the mess that was John Laurens, whose hands were in fists at his sides.  
“I can’t do this,” John whispered as his nails dug into his thighs in an attempt to keep them there. Instantly Alex turned to face John, laptop forgotten, and grabbed John’s arm.  
“Colour?” he queried, concern starting to fill his voice.  
“Green, green,” John answered immediately, before his eyes screwed shut and his head fell back against the back of the couch. Alex smirked as he let his eyes rake over the figure beside him. Alex noticed John’s whole body was practically vibrating with the effort to stay still. John’s legs remained spread open like Alex had instructed, and Alex was surprised that he was somehow managing to obey that order in the state he was currently in. Alex’s eyes fixed on the swell of John’s bladder and Alex reached out his hand, pulling John’s shirt up a bit to admire his handiwork. His bladder was bulging over the waistband of his jeans and Alex let his feather-like touch caress it, gaining a hiss from John as he struggled to push away from him

“What did I tell you?” Alex commanded as he pressed gently on John’s abdomen, causing John to gasp as he writhed underneath him.  
“I can’t go until you’ve finished working. I need to sit still, legs open, hands by my side, mouth closed,” John repeated, trying to remain still under Alex’s touch, realising how he’d broken all but two of those orders. _The first one won’t take long to break,_ John thought to himself as Alex pushed against him again, resulting in John almost leaking into his boxers. “I’m sorry sir,” John whispered as he let his head fall against Alex’s shoulder. Alex tutted before his other hand reached into John’s hair, tugging it so his head was pulled off his shoulder and back onto the couch, causing John to moan at the sensation.  
“Does it look like I’ve finished my work?” Alex demanded as his eyes stared into John’s soul.  
“No sir,” John replied meekly, as his eyes drifted shut as a wave of desperation coursed through his body.  
“Keep your eyes on me.” Alex snapped as he wickedly pushed into John’s bladder, causing his eyes to shoot open and his whole body to convulse under Alex’s touch. “The thing is, you’re very distracting, sat here, trying your best to do what I say,” Alex smirked, a devilish grin spreading across his face as he repositioned himself so he was lying on top of John, however he kept his weight off him for the time being. “And I think I’d rather entertain myself with you than do work.” 

Alex let his weight press John further into the couch, as Alex’s hand covered his mouth to muffle his cries of protest. John could feel Alex’s hard on push against his thigh as he moaned into Alex’s hand. “I know you’re suffering, but you look so _good,”_ Alex whispered, letting his tough façade fall away. Alex removed his hand from John’s mouth and let both his hands knead gently into the softness of John’s stomach, resulting in John moaning under the touches that were sending signals of both pleasure and pain throughout his body. As Alex’s knuckles dug deeper into his swollen bladder, John began to whine and desperately twist away, yet Alex’s weight prevented almost any movement. “Do you want to move this to the bathroom?” Alex asked, receiving a soft yes from John as he tried to keep the flood at bay.  
“I don’t know if I can move,” John whispered nervously, his head dropping to his chest as his hair fell over his face. John allowed Alex to coax him into wrapping his arms around his neck, as Alex hoisted him from the couch and walked slowly over to bathroom and set John down so he was standing in the shower cubicle. Now that John was upright, his legs were crossed in a desperate attempt to stop himself from letting go, because even though it was almost impossible, Alex hadn’t said he could go. John began grinding against Alex, whose mouth and hands were all over him, tugging at John’s clothes.

“God you need it so bad, don’t you?” Alex moaned into John’s ear who was he gripping Alex for dear life. “It’s okay, you can go.” Alex whispered, hearing John whimper in response as he rested his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex moved one of his hands to cup John through his jeans as he felt John’s body go slack and warmth began to leak out of him. John’s legs were shaking so Alex’s other hand was supporting his full weight as the dam burst and pee soaked both of their jeans. Alex could feel the warmth pulsing out of him and his dick flex with every spurt and it made him crazy. The wet heat seeping into his boxers and flooding his own jeans was enough to push Alex over the edge, as he came, throwing his head back as moans echoed around the tiled room. When John finally finished peeing, Alex’s hand slid down his boxers letting John fuck into his hand, his come mixing with the mess that he had created. Both men were panting, their hair sticking to the foreheads as Alex leant in, placing a sloppy kiss on John’s open mouth. “I think we should get cleaned up,” he teased as they let the warm water from the shower wash away the mess. “I love you.” Alex whispered as he began peeling his clothes from his body.  
“I love you too, sir.” John smirked as Alex kissed him again, covering the smile plastered over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned, but I loved every second of it. There needs to be more omorashi/watersports in the world of Hamilton fics so here is my first contribution! If you want to find me on Tumblr I am @HotterInHell :) Feel free to send me prompts !


End file.
